kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Myrmecophobia
'General Information' ' '''Also known as "fear of ants". We're a room, but not quite like any other. We also happen to have a beach a quarter of a mile away. '''Chatroom Definition: '''The name of the room is a phobia: (refered in the sentence above) known as "fear of ants". Not much is known about this "online" fear. But it's obvious that it refers to the ants of Kongregate, and some sort of fear of these ants. Another theory is that it's just a plain out fear of ants. 'Members of Myrmecophobia' On average, the chat has around 200+ users in the room. Among them, there are a ton of "usuals" in Myrmecophobia, so here's a list of some that are most common. ''FireandIce (Moderator/slave owner) Psae (Moderator - Previously called 1337al) IceWire InXile412 (A.K.A. SR) EliteKitten (Developer) (Previously known as EliteSlayerX2) sintendo337 GamerGuy249 GriffinGold iwannakissthesun (now a room owner in her own room) lymebomb5 synomonia valrossen forten042 Smookie Shammaye DarkAngelOfPie PrincessStarfire calmboy8 MelancholicRain Titanrex There are many more to list, but those are some of the most common. Trolls: 'For every good thing in this world, there's someone out there trying to destroy it. A ton of trolls have been reported, tracked down, and dealt with. Not meaning to list any names, we still have a certain person that contributes to being "a troll of Myrmecophobia." Let's just call these people: "Your average (American) teenager" 'Teh Important (and boring) Stuff 1. Behave yourself in the chat. 2. Don't be a troll. A.k.a. No spamming or over annoying other users. 3. Tone down the swearing. It's okay to swear a little bit, but don't over do it. Other people are trying to enjoy this site. 4. Have respect for others, they will no doubt return the favor. 5. Moderators and Admins are there to help, not to be yelled at. (That also isn't accepted the other way around) (Additional note: You can yell at admins. Just don't swear at them.) 6. People who are "Grammar Nazi's" {Note from IceWire: That should technically be, "Grammar Nazis"} get on everyone's nerve now and again. If you ask them to stop (politely) they'll most likely stop. If not, run. 7. When in doubt, call a mod. Head over to Modfriend's account and lookup mods that are online. (Note: This is somewhat redundant now as we rarely don't have a mod in the room. Damn mods climbin' in my windows, snatching up my trolls and rapin' them.) 8. Private messages shouldn't be taken for granted. Make sure you know what you can and can't do with PM's. ( Note: A good example of this is not yiffing in the open chat. Or cybering. Or talking about Barack Obama.) 9. These chatrooms are suppose to be for entertainment, so enjoy yourselfs. But remember, there are rules and guidelines you should follow. If everybody participates in making the chat a great place to be, it'll be a better experience for everyone. *Reminder: Everyone on kongregate is the same, no matter if they're just an average user, or an admin. Everybody should be treated with respect. If people aren't treating you correctly, then feel free to seek help. Bullies, spammers, and trolls are not tolerated on this site. ' 'Special Organizations/Characters 'The Walrus' The Myrmecophobia community has developed a series of long running jokes, usually referred to in conversation. Among the most famous of these is that of user Valrossen, (Swedish for "the Walrus". As such, he is often called "Val" or alternately, "Valro", Turch (friendly) "SWEDE") During times of extreme peril, he converts to Walrus pancake form, denoted by an extended underscore ( _____) In this form he can fit in people's pockets, and spends much of his time hunting Trolls, (users that delight in bombthrowing and causing trouble.) and talking in Swedish. He also hates when people say "sup" or such words to him. 'Punching Prime' *Note: Hasn't been seen in a while.* liberty_prime is used as Myrm's punchbag, mainly by killmaster555. This is denoted by *punches prime*. Prime responds with frustration, later giving in to the inevitable puchfest. The all-but annoying speech in Myrmecophobia This isn't just known as "motocoms," this refers to everything that...well....doesn't make sense to the average user. 1.Let's start out with the nicknames. Every user in Myrmecophobia has some sort of nickname to their username. About 95% of the time, their nickname will take off of their first word of their username. Example: WorldConquerxx would be "World." This isn't always the case, but it's usually the most common thing to do. (Note: Some people prefer to be called by the last part of their name.) 2. This is something everybody on the internet should know: How to show action. People may say something like this: "I want a cookie." Now, if they wanted to show that they went and got a cookie, they'd say this: "I want a cookie. *Gets up and grabs a cookie.*" See? The *'s represent actions, such as " 's represent speech. It's that easy. I sound like an idiot trying to teach someone how to read. You can also use: (, [, -, and .:'s. Nobody cool uses the last one. It's for the lame kids. 'Teh Info on Da Regs' Mods There are currently three mods in Myrmecophobia: FireandIce, Iwannakissthesun and 1337al. They've all been with us for awhile, and are respected throughout the room. FireandIce (Who has a lot of nicknames, but nothing really sticks) is currently the room owner (which is probably the 3rd time this has been mentioned) and has some great moments in history with this chatroom. Currently 16, Fire left the chat early 2010 (not entirley) but is coming back regularly throughout this year. Psae, (previously called 1337al) or "Al" is currently the only "everyday" moderator in this room. Al was brought to myrmecophobia through a mod call (the mod call was made by EliteSlayerX2), Al's gender is top secret. Came 2nd in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament Developers The only regular developer is EliteSlayerX2 (known as Elite....or The Grazi). Elite's been a member of Myrmecophobia since he came to the Kongregate (June 7th). Currently 14, Elite is a known usual within Myrmecophobia. After he became a furry, Elite changed his name to EliteKitten. Most people call him Kitty now. Regular members GeneralWhiskers (Hasn't been on in awhile.) (known as gen or whiskers) is currently level 27 (age is unknown) and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for around a year and 5/6 months. People know gen as a pretty respectable guy, even though opinions may vary. He usually keeps the fort down if there's a fight going on. InXile412 (Somewhere far away, picking flowers.) (Also known as Xile, or SR "Supreme Ruler", nickname given to him by moderator iwannakissthesun) Been in Myrmecophobia since Aug 1, 2009. He is one of the most disrespected members and will usually lose his temper if you disagree with him on something, or he might ignore you. He tends to be negative and disagree with other people himself, but sometimes will be a decent member if you speak to him in a polite manner. Arguing with InXile often ends in an irrelevent and uninteresting topic. If you want to get on his good side, send him a white rose. GamerGuy249 (Whereabouts unknown. Shows up sometimes though.) is currently level 16 and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for about 10 months. Even though he's usually respected, his moods may change. You never know whether he'll be your pal, or just plain out yell at you. Sintendo337 (aka "sin") Member since Oct. 17, 2008 (He never moves chatrooms.) Will usualy be seen playing Elements, Transformice or even FC Prius (used to play it all the time, now... not so much). A Reg often seen in Myrmecophobia, often kissing up to the mods (hehehe) especialy Al . <3 Currently The yearly Elements tornament organiser for Myrm, Its a fun thing which members of Myrm can look forward too :P Came 3rd in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament Valrossen (called val or valro) Member since Jun 24, 2008. Spent the first 2 years in swedish chatrooms, but got bored and moved on to a random chatroom, which happened to be Myrmecophobia, where he settled and made good friend with most regulars. He is a frequent roleplayer, and always roleplays as a pocket walrus, and will hide in peoples pockets when someone is after him. DeltaInferno (Off being amazing somewhere.) Usually referred to as Delta, this self-confessed Grammar Nazi moved to Myrmecophobia after a run-in with teh N00bz of Blackmyst about a year ago, and since then has developed special bonds with the vast majority of Myrmecohpbia's (Or New Valrossia's) inhabitants. He will greet everyone with a friendly face, and an open book so becoming a friend with this friendly gentleman couldn't be easier. Finally he is New Valrossia's Master Acronymical Paladin. Ask for further details. ^^ <3 you Bob!!!! <3 Bobxce (Most likely screwing with other people's minds'. Hasn't been on for a while.) (Known as Bob.) Is a well known regular in Myrmecophobia. Bob is a somewhat cynical person, but don't let that fool you; he loves everyone. Except for trolls. He eats trolls. IceWire (Hangs out in other, less homosexual rooms. Still visits often though.) (A.K.A. Ice) is possibly one of the most enigmatically open of the Myrm Regs. He is known to show pictures of himself, things he is doing, and talk openly about his life, but not many know if this is actually his life he is discussing or a fantasy to escape from his true existence. He claims to be a writer, and has let a few of the regs read his novel. While he is generally pretty rational, at times he behaves in aggravating and irrational moods: calling out what he thinks is a lie, fighting with marijuana users and/or gays and/or wiccans and/or pretty much anyone else he disagrees with. Possibly manic-depressive. Possibly schizophrenic. Probably insane. Ice creates poor techno, fantastic writing, and interesting conversation topics. Refers to people he likes as "Sapienti", a term that the exact derivation, etymology, and source is unknown. He is commonly the friendliest person in Myrm, usually because he is defending someone. Can be quite adept at flaming out someone he doesn't like. Ice takes an acute interest in cataloguing the lives of other users, possibly because of said insanity. One of the most influential members of Myrm, he has coined the terms, "Myrm", "Kong" and nicknames the new users with their handles. A badge-hunter, he is the only reg to post badges, and is currently a level 24. A member since late August, 2008, his first account was forgotten when he took a short sabbatical, and was reborn as IceWire. to quickly gain the acceptance of Ice, merely speak politely to him, or ask him a question. He usually will take you under his wing, if you are a noob. If you are a higher level than him, he'll usually treat you quite respectfully. liberty_prime (Is not 'Missing in action, presumed dead', although thanks to whoever was concerned enough to say) Member since Jun. 11, 2009. More commonly known as lib, liberty or prime (or 'primey' if y'all really want to annoy him), he has the annoying habits of A) Advertising his blog (which incedentally can be found at http://bowlerrant.tumblr.com/ ) B) slipping into accents and C) quoting things. He's a nice guy with a decent sense of humour, but will square off against racist/sexist/homophobic trolls with a vengance. Gets punched a lot, much to his annoyance. Will be returning shortly after an extended tour of Reach, The Mojave Wasteland and Cyprus. Yes, Cyprus. Turchx (No one knows where he is.) A proud boy whose been in Myrm since August 08. Turchx is commonly known as Turch and is a former role-playing master. Is commonly know for 1. His constant RP outbreaks 2. His seniority 3. His long forgotten Smoothie God Legacy. (Kudos to Comm, Mai, and Sintendo) Smookie (Has to deal with school.) Female, young, actual age unknown, food-name is Smoothie, furry/kitsune, interested a lot in fantasy, art, and webcomics, Asian things, and some times is a Grammar Nazi. Enjoys good roleplays, friends, procrastinating a lot. Also plays MMORPGs (and others) like WoW. (Server Nesingwary, Alliance. Worgan Druid.) Some day hopes of getting a webcomic running. Finds it fun to talk in (and learn) different languages. At this point she wants to learn Swedish, Japanese, Latin, French, and German. Any unanswered questions can be asked via her kongregate. Killthetoy (Does stuff.) A strange man with strange plans. Once chatted exclusively in the Hall of Odin, but came to Myrm one night when it was empty and he was bored. Switches between the two rooms at random. Friends with valrossen, IceWire, and MelancholicRain among others. (Yes, I wrote my own entry. Deal with it.) Titanrex (a T-rex and a spartan helmet) Erm what more can be said about a simple survivng T-rex, that and a spartan helmet and eye beams erm and prehaps he is also a viking despite common misconceptions about the helmet... for 2 years my kong account has haunted my dreams..... but its always a laugh to glomple walrus ^.^ (sorry if the bio is sucky, i had to write it by oneself) :D Lymebomb5 Mixed personality. Too hard to decipher. Came 1st in the Myrm Pvp Elements 2010 Tornament Attention If you aren't mentioned anywhere on here at any point, and your name is on the list, then feel free to write a auto-bio about yourself in this section. Seriously. Do it. We need more bios. I know where you live. I'll find you, so write a bio, please. :) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners